This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Removable push-nut fasteners are known which allow for manual installation by pushing the fastener onto a stud and require no further operation to connect the fastener to the stud. These designs may include opposed deflectable barbs which elastically deflect and create a biasing force acting against the stud to retain the fastener in position. Disadvantages of known push-nut fasteners include the inability to simultaneously oppositely displace both barbs to allow for removal of the fastener, which leads to damage of the stud and/or fastener, and the provision of the barbs on the same fastener plate or member, thereby not permitting any adjustment of the spacing between the barbs to accommodate differences in stud diameter.